


BATIM Animated Movie Trailer v2

by MsFaust



Series: Inky Tales [192]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Chapter 5 is not canon, Gen, Teasers & Trailers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 05:19:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17440700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust
Summary: My second take on a trailer for a BATIM animated movie.





	BATIM Animated Movie Trailer v2

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AileenRoseven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AileenRoseven/gifts).



(theMeatly games logo appears. We see Henry reading the letter from Joey.)

 

Henry (v/o): When I got a letter from my former boss Joey Drew, I had no idea what I was in for.

 

(Shot of Henry sitting at a table with the other ‘Sillyvision Survivors’—Wally, Sammy, Susie, Norman, Shawn, Allison, Thomas, Grant, and Lacie. Wally puts a firm hand on Henry’s shoulder.)

 

Wally: You’re not going back there alone.

 

(We see the group entering the studio. Shot of Wally and Susie looking at the Boris corpse with horror. Shot of the Ink Demon popping up, prompting the group to run.)

 

Grant: What has Joey been doing?

 

(Shot of Bendy poking his head out of a coffin. Shot of Boris emerging from behind a corner. Shot of Alice helping Sammy to his feet.)

 

Bendy (v/o): The Ink Demon made monsters out of everyone else.

 

(Shot of the Prophet approaching Sammy, who is tied to a pole. Shot of Malice jumpscaring Susie and Allison. Shot of Norman fleeing from the Projectionist. Shot of Bertram attacking Thomas and Lacie. Shot of the Butcher Gang leering at Grant. Shot of Joey laughing menacingly.)

 

Bendy: If we’re gonna get out of here, we have to stop the Ink Demon. And we’re gonna have to do it together.

 

(Shot of the group fighting their way through a swarm of enemies. Shot of Henry, Wally, Sammy, Susie, and Bendy running through park storage.)

 

Sammy: We’re not leaving you behind again!

 

(Shot of Bendy and Henry hugging. Shot of Wally and Thomas pulling Boris out of the elevator shaft. Shot of Susie standing between Malice and an injured Alice, holding a katana.)

 

Susie: Don’t you dare touch her!

 

(Shot of Bendy hitting the Projectionist with an oversized mallet. Shot of Henry, Bendy, Boris, and Wally taking on the feral Boris clone. Shot of the group stepping out of an elevator.)

 

Title Card: BENDY AND THE INK MACHINE

 

(Shot of the group standing in front of the door to Joey’s office.)

 

Bendy: All we gotta do is believe.

**Author's Note:**

> Notes:  
> -This version follows the ‘multiplayer’ concept, where Henry did not return to the studio alone. In this case, the other Sillyvision Survivors—Wally, Sammy, Susie, Norman, Shawn, Allison, Thomas, Grant, and Lacie—accompanied him, having also quit prior to the events of the movie. All of them survive with no serious injuries, and at the end, they leave with the Toons.  
> -I imagine the characters resemble Aileen-Rose’s designs, with the possible exception of Joey.  
> (https://www.deviantart.com/aileen-rose)


End file.
